


[ART] Jolly Holiday

by julchen_in_red



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mary Poppins - P. L. Travers
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-15 17:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19300267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julchen_in_red/pseuds/julchen_in_red
Summary: A lovely magical date in a sidewalk chalk drawing!





	[ART] Jolly Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt 56, "Jolly Holiday (Mary Poppins): Drarry on holiday? Drarry at the fair. At the park. Having a jolly time and falling head over heels in love."
> 
> Maesterchill, I was delighted to see this prompt! I sang, "It's a jolly holiday with Drarry!" for weeks while I was working on this. Thank you for the opportunity to pay homage to a favorite film song and scene!
> 
> To m4g0rtz and loveglowsinthedark, more gratitude than I have words to express. Your daily feedback and encouragement made this scene a thousand times better than I could ever have made it without you. Thank you so much for being with me all those weeks. Every piece is suffused with your love and support. <3
> 
> Many, many thanks to the mods for all their work running the fest! <333


End file.
